Summer Townsend
'Summer Townsend ' is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Marie Wilson in 2016. Casting On October 16th 2015 it was announced that Marie Wilson would return to Days in the new role of 'Summer'. Her first air date was January 5, 2016. On March 21st, 2016 it was announced that Wilson was once again leaving the soap. Her final air date was July 29th, 2016. Actress Marie Wilson will reprise her role of Summer Townsend on Days of our Lives. Soaps.com can reveal that Wilson will be back onscreen as Summer on January 21. Storylines |-|2016= Summer first appears in Brady Black (Eric Martsolf)'s dreams. Brady goes to L.A. and runs into Dario Hernandez (Jordi Vilasuso), who is bar-tending and is friends with Summer. Later, Brady finds Summer walking into the ocean and he runs to her rescue. Brady explains to Summer about his dreams and why he's looking for her. He also tells Summer that Daniel Jonas (Shawn Christian) is dead and he has his heart. Summer then reveals that Daniel thought they might be siblings. Brady insists Summer return to Salem with him. Summer finds out that Maggie Horton (Suzanne Rogers) is her mother after arriving in Salem and she is indeed Daniels sister. Maggie tells Summer she got pregnant by a young farm helped named Noah, but was told the baby and died. Summer tells Maggie she was raised by very strict religious parents that had passed away. She also confesses we that she had been to jail for various crimes. After, Maggie falls down the stairs, she and Summer have an emotional connection until Maggie reveals she lied and willingly gave Summer up for adoption. Summer is devastated and drinks at a bar. She runs into Brady and Theresa Donovan (Jen Lilley), and is so intoxicated she ends up crashing on there couch. The next morning, Theresa confronts Summer, and accuses her of working Brady for sympathy because she wants him. Brady was furious with Summer for avoiding Maggie, ever since Maggie told her the truth. He wanted her to give her another chance. Summer agreed, and went to see Maggie. Maggie was delighted and Summer continued to bond with Maggie. Summer hit a hiccup in her life when Clark Bernard, a man she had previously stolen money from, showed up at her door. Summer went to Brady for help, and he paid off Clark to leave town. Clark later came back and it was revealed they scammed Brady out of the money. Summer wanted it to be the last time, and agreed to because they both had bills to pay Summer told Clark to go back to LA and forget he ever met her. Clark told Summer he can't forget about her and forced a kiss on her. Summer pushed Clark and he died when he hit his head on a coffee table. Summer called Dario for help, and he helped her dispose of Clark's body. Maggie offered for Summer to move in with her and Victor Kiriakis (John Aniston), but Summer declined. While playing cards with Dario called Summer out on having feelings for Brady. Summer said Brady is never going to want her and flipped the conversation on Dario, saying she knows he has fallen for Nicole Walker (Arianne Zucker). Dario says that right now Nicole is busy helping Victor take down Deimos Kiriakis (Vincent Irizarry). Dario suggested they don't wait around for the people they like, and then kisses Summer. Summer and Dario have sex, such Summer immediately regrets. Summer decides to find Brady and finally tells Brady her feelings for him. Brady reacts with surprise, and admits he feels a connection with Summer, and is glad he flush her for Maggie's sake. Summer goes back to her place, and thinks about how Brady rescued her when she tried to commit suicide. Clark's sister Janet Bernard shows up in town, and Summer let slip that she had lied to Brady about her connection to Clark. This caused Brady to lose all his faith in Summer, and Summer admitted the whole truth to Maggie. She tearfully said she loved them both before she ran out. Summer received a photo of her and Clark together, and she decided to leave town before the truth came out. Summer departed for Vegas where she stayed until she could get another flight that she booked as Danielle Katherine Mullen. Brady and Theresa show up at Summer's hotel room, and accuse her of kidnapping Tate Black. Summer said she got a note that demanded she kidnap Tate, but Summer refused and left town. Brady and Theresa badgered Summer until she admitted she accidentally killed Clark, and covered it up. They got Summer to give up the number of the person, who blackmailed her. Brady called the number, and left a message, offering anything the they wanted for bringing Tate back. When Brady called back a second time, number was disconnected. Brady said that all of them were going back to Salem. Summer grabbed a knife and held it to her throat, demanding they leave her alone, and suggested that Victor was Tate's kidnapper. |-|2020= Summer appeared on January 21, 2020, in flashbacks, and is seen visiting her mother Maggie. She tells Maggie that she has Cirrhosis of the liver, and only has 3-6 months to live. Maggie is heart broken about this news and begins drinking heavily again. It is assumed that Summer is now deceased, but nothing is confirmed as of yet. Maladies and Injuries *Suffers from Bipolar Disorder *Tried to drown herself (January 2016) *Suffers from Kleptomania *Assaulted by Theresa Donovan (July 2016) Crimes Committed *Has stolen small objects from others *Shoplifted *Conned 50 thousand dollars out of Clark Bernard *Conned 50 thousand dollars out of Brady Black *Accidentally killed Clark (May 2016) *Accidentally shoved Theresa, causing her to hit her head on the corner of a table (July 28, 2016) Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Villains Category:Horton Family Category:Deceased Characters